


Time After Time

by HayleyK210618



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyK210618/pseuds/HayleyK210618
Summary: Set after the finale. Mike and Kate have recently separated, now a single mother, how will she cope?. Can co-parenting rekindle a simmering flame?.





	Time After Time

**A/N: As i'm sure you've gathered by now I am a huge shipper of these two. I haven't written in a very long time, so this is my sort of easing back in chapter. It isn't very long or have a huge amount of action but I hope you still enjoy. I would very much appreciate reviews.**

The rows had been getting more and more frequent, the littlest thing and they were both at loggerheads, this wasn't how blissful marriage was supposed to be. Their daughter, Madeleine, only a year old, was surrounded by bitterness, this wasn't what she wanted, what either of them wanted. 

Perhaps it was because they were both shore posted, perhaps it was due to sleepless nights and early mornings, both of which they should have been used to. This was meant to be the happiest times of their lives, being at home with one another, having a beautiful family, finally being able to love each other freely but this simply wasn't happening. Whatever it was, it was now over.

After a month, she still couldn't get used to sleeping alone, seeing one tooth brush in the holder, one dinner plate, one cup, she didn't like it, nor did she want it. 

Of course most of her time was taken up by their daughter, hearing her little laugh and seeing her beautiful smiles, was the only thing keeping Kate sane. She didn't have much contact with Mike anymore, they had agreed that it was best for both of them if Madeleine was dropped off at Mike's mother's house on the days he had her and to simply message when she was there. 

Today was one of those days. Kate had packed the essentials and made the half an hour journey to Mike's mothers. 

With it being a cool summers day, she decided to wear her white linen trousers and blue halter neck, she had plans to meet with her dearest friend Nikki for a few glasses of wine and a long overdue catch-up. As she stepped out of the car, she placed Madeleine on her hip, slinging the changing bag over her other shoulder. "You're going to see your daddy today, beautiful." Her eyes lingering on her daughters face, a smile spread from ear to ear. God, she looked like Mike. With that she took out her phone and texted Mike to say she was dropping her off now, as it sent she heard a message tone in front of her. 

"Mike", surprise evident in her voice. She hadn't expected to see him at all, it had been over a month since they last saw or spoke with one another. "I, I wasn't expecting to see you.". She shifted Maddie up her hip.

Mike had heard the car pull up outside, his stomach immediately turned, he didn't know what thought was worse, seeing her and confessing how much he missed her or seeing her and realising she didn't miss him. However when he saw her smiling at their daughter, the warmth inside him was overwhelming. Oh, how he had missed her. She looked more beautiful than ever. "Kate." He took a silent deep breathe, he could do this, he could hold it together. "Ah, well, I had to do a few bits for mum, I just thought it would be easier to stay until you.." he quickly corrected himself "Maddie arrived.".

"Right" she gave a nod and handed the bag to Mike, then kissing Maddie on the side of her head and giving her a gent squeeze she spoke again. "You be a good girl for daddy, I'll see you in a couple of days, i love you and miss you already". She looked to Mike and then handed their daughter over. She then awkwardly stood with her hands clasped together. "Right." She looked to the floor before looking back up, words simply weren't forming in her brain, with one last serve of her daughters hair she simply turned and walked back to her car.

As Kate was about to climb into the driver seat she heard Mikes voice again. "Kate." As she turned to look to him, he smiled at her. "It's really good to see you.".

"Yeah, you too". She smiled back to him and began her drive back to town.

**A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up soon!.**


End file.
